ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Precarious
Precarious is the sixth episode of the series Mack 10. It released March 23, 2016. Mack's old home is invaded by Polonium, whom kidnaps Mack's mother. The two then face off in the streets of Atlanta, Georgia, where Mack also meets a new villain, Nobelium. Polonium reached out and attached a small cylinder which had a blinking red LED on it to the door. A few seconds later, the door blew off its hinges and a smoke bomb rolled into the room. Polonium reached up and clicked on his helmet, activating a thermal visor that covered his helmet’s faceplate allowing him to see bodies due to their heat source. Polonium walked over to a body in the room, whom was scrambling to get under cover despite the smoke hindering its sight. Polonium grabbed it by the neck and held it in the air, taking it by surprise. It gasped for air. Polonium: As much as I would love to kill you right now, Mrs. Macaroni, you wouldn’t be as much of use to me dead, would you? Mack’s mother attempted to speak but instead only made gurgling noises due to Polonium choking her. Polonium: Don’t waste your breath, trust me. The scene cuts to Mack in the training room with Caesar. Mack is in the transformation of Ganglione. Caesar is instructing him in a fight against holograms who seems to be of Psyphon and a few R.E.D.S. Mack swiftly dodges the laser beams from the REDS, and uppercuts Psyphon, launching him into the air and then back onto the ground. As Psyphon falls, the REDS don’t deactivate but rather keep fighting, one shocking Mack in the back. Mack yelps in agony and then turns around to bash the RED into the floor. Mack: Caesar, what the hell! You said that defeating Psyphon would deactive the REDS! Caesar: I…. I’m sorry. My head just isn’t in the game right now. talking as he defeats another RED: Yeah, no kidding… Soon, Mack has defeated all the REDS and detransforms back into himself. He walks over to Caesar with a look of disapproval on his face. Mack: What’s going on, Caesar? We both know I may be able to defeat these holograms, but without you, my chances of defeating a real villain is slim to none. I need your head to be in the right place right now. Caesar: Who are you, of all people, to tell me how to do things? You’re just a kid, and I’m your mentor, not vice versa! Suddenly, Computer’s voice butts in and fills the room. Computer: Sorry to disturb your dispute, but I have some news I believe you may want to hear. Mack: Yeah, so, what is? Computer: Your mother is being held hostage in her home by the previously encountered villain known as ‘Polonium’. Computer puts up the video on the wall and it shows in the news a police task force surrounding his former home. Mack: Wh…what? Computer: I said, your mother is being held hostage in her h- Mack: Dammit Computer, I know! The blue light of Mack’s Omnitrix fills the room as he transforms into Nightchain, and he disappears. The scene cuts back to Mack’s old residence, where the smoke has cleared and his mother is in some kind of cage with glowing blue energy bars. Mother: Why are you doing this? Polonium: Isn’t it obvious, Lisa? You’re the only person he cares about enough to lure him out despite the consequences. A knock on the back door fills the room. Polonium: Ah geez, another officer? Haven’t they learned? The camera pans over to a corner of the room where a stack of three police officers lay. Polonium walks over to the door and opens it, when suddenly a blue hand punches him across the face. He gets hit backward and stumbles, grunting. Nightchain walks in and closes the door behind him. Nightchain: Ready for a rematch, Polonium? Polonium: What, you don’t have your guardian around to protect you? Nightchain: I don’t need Caesar to defeat you, Polonium. Polonium: Tell that to yourself the last time we fought. Polonium launches himself forward as one of his claws extend out of his armor. He scratches it across Nightchain’s face, just leaving a scratch in the metal. Nightchain extends one of his arms and ties it around Polonium. Nightchain: Well that was easier than I thought it would be… Polonium: Oh, it isn’t over yet kid. Nightchain: What are you talking about? Bad guy defeated. Polonium: I don’t think so. Suddenly, a fast-paced beeping sounds and Mack looks down at his shoulder to see the same miniature-bomb used by Polonium previously. The bomb explodes and Mack is sent flying backwards into a wall. Mack presses a com on his Omnitrix and looks down at it. Mack: Caesar, what do I do? Caesar: 'Try cracking his helmet’s faceplate. He can’t do much if he can’t see. 'Mack: Sounds good. Mack stood up and started sprinting towards Polonium and launched his hand into the faceplate. Rather than cracking the faceplate, Mack’s hand filled with intense pain from the impact. Mack quickly grabbed the hand with his other hand and stumbled backwards. Polonium: 'That all you got? Ever heard of thick plastic? 'Nightchain: Dammit! Caesar, what do I do? Caesar: 'Honestly, Mack, I'm not sure... Nightchain once again sprints forwards an attempts to punch Polonium, but Polonium swiftly dodges and throws Mack to the ground. He now catches a sight at the next room over, where his mother is located in a giant energy cage. 'Mack: Mom… you… you’re alive! Mother: 'Mack… is that you? 'Polonium: I hate to break up the family reunion, but we ain’t finished yet, kid. Mack: You’re right. We aren’t. Nightchain stands up and turns around to face Polonium. Staring at Polonium fills Mack with anger. He runs towards him, when Polonium suddenly throws down a smoke bomb. Mack swings at the air, falling off balance. He then hears the Matrix beeping. Mack coughs, and when the smoke clears, he looks around to see Polonium has vanished. He then runs over to where his mother’s cage is. The cage is still there- but his mother isn’t. Mack drops onto his knees, and runs his hand through his hair, a single tear dropping onto the floor. Mack: Caesar… she… she’s gone… he took her! Suddenly, a blue blur runs by Mack and when the blue blur runs away, Mack disappears with it. At Caesar’s cave, Mack sits on the couch, his head buried in his hands. Caesar attempts to comfort him, but ultimately fails. Mack: Stop trying to make me feel okay, Caesar. This is all your fault… why weren’t you helping me? Do you know what he could be doing to her? She… she could be dead! Caesar: If he wanted her dead, he would’ve killed her right in front of you. sniffling: Thanks for the reassurance, Caesar. Nice to know that if he does decide to kill her, he’ll make sure I’m there to see it. Caesar: *sigh* That isn’t what I meant, Mack. He’s toying with you, can’t you see that? He just wanted to lure you out of hiding. Show you he’s stronger than you. Show that he has something he can use against you- your family. Mack: Can’t you see that I don’t care, Caesar? I don’t care what he’s doing… I just want her back. Suddenly, a static fills the room briefly before Computer’s voice sounds. Computer: I believe I may be of some assistance. Polonium has now been spotted at Atlanta, Georgia. Mack blows his nose and stands up before rubbing his eyes clear. Mack: 'Then what are we waiting for? Caesar, get me there. Now. Then run back to the cave- we need you here. 'Caesar: Are you sure? It didn’t turn out so well with you alone last time, Mack. Mack: I told you, come back here. I don’t need to deal with you as a distraction while I’m dealing with him. Caesar speedily grabs Mack up and runs away, before being back alone in brief seconds. The camera cuts to a street filled by cars without people in them. An alien of Gutrot’s species is flying around by propelling himself in the air with gas. Mack appears in front of the alien, who levitates himself downwards. Alien: You’re the kid that Plasma can’t deal with? Really? Mack smirks, then presses down on the Matrix. Mack: Yup, that’d be me. A blue light flashes around them as Mack turns into a tall, humanoid fiery alien with a orange and blue outfit. Alien: Who’s this supposed to be? Goku? Mack: Hah. Nice joke. What’s your name? Forgot to ask- how rude of me. I like to call this one Kugelblitz. Alien: 'My name’s Nobelium. How nice of you to introduce yourself! Now how’s about I introduce you to my toxic gases? 'Kugelblitz: Hm. I’d love to meet them. Nobelium starts to project gases towards Mack, but Kugelblitz quickly lights them on fire. They spread back to Nobelium and go inside his tank, causing an explosion in his suit. Nobelium goes flying backwards and gets knocked unconscious. Suddenly, Polonium jumps down from the sky and lands in front of Mack. Polonium: 'I guess it’s true what they say, huh? Don’t trust an idiot to do a man’s job. 'Mack: Silly Polonium, I don’t think that’s how the saying goes. Mack raises his arm and starts throwing firebolts at Polonium. Though they move Polonium back a bit, he seems largely unaffected. Polonium: I guess it’s a good thing I got this suit made to resist temperatures like this, huh? Polonium runs forwards and swings at Mack, but he flies into the air unexpectedly and Polonium hits the air. Kugelblitz: That’s right! Shootin’ fire isn’t the only thing this guy can do. Now, Polonium. I’m gonna ask you nice once. Where’s my mom? Polonium: What do you think, kid? Haven’t you ever heard of the ‘no survivors’ type of thing? She’s dead, boy. Better get used to being an orphan and join the club. Mack’s face sinks with sadness as he frowns. Kugelblitz: What… no… no, she isn’t. You’re just toying with me! Polonium: Now now, kid, you really think I would do that? She’s gone. Dead. Not breathing. Nothing goin’ on in that brain of hers. Suddenly, Mack’s fire turns blue and his heat becomes more intense. Polonium: Wow, is it just me, or did it got hot in here? You need to cool down from that announcement or what? Kugelblitz: I really, REALLY hope that you didn’t get your suit resistant to temperatures like THIS! Suddenly, Mack starts shooting fireballs at Polonium. Polonium falls to the ground, and starts to be pushed into it, making a large crater. Kugelblitz flies down and uses his speed to punch Polonium with great force. He lands on top of Polonium and bends down to start repeatedly punching his helmet. Polonium snorts. Polonium: That… is that… is that all you got, kid? Suddenly, the flame on Kugelblitz’s head grows even brighter. Mack removes his helmet and starts punching Polonium back and forth. You can see blood falling from Polonium’s nose, staining his fur. through the com: MACK! Stop… Stop, Mack! Don’t sink to his level… Don’t become a killer, Mack. Mack looks down at Polonium, his eyes filled with rage. Kugelblitz: I’ll ask you one more time, Polonium… WHERE IS SHE! Polonium grins before coughing. Polonium: 'I told you, fool. She’s dead. Mack shoves his hand onto Polonium’s head and shoots a fire ball while still holding it. Fire scorches Polonium’s head, and you can smell smoke all around. Mack stands up and looks down at him, the Matrix reverting him to his normal form. Suddenly, Caesar comes and stands next to him. 'Caesar: No… I was too late to stop you… Mack, why would you do that? Mack: He… he… he killed her… Caesar: And now you’ve sunken down to his level, Mack. This is something you never come back from… Mack: I can live with him dead, Caesar… You know what I can’t live with? My own mother, dead without vengeance. Get us out of here. Caesar grabs Mack and they both speed back to the cave. When they’re gone, Plasma arrives and picks up Nobelium and Polonium. Plasma stares down at Polonium’s scarred face, showing not even a slight of care for the fact that he's dead. Plasma: That’s okay, Polonium. We’ll fix you right up in a jiffy. The scene cuts to Caesar in his secret room, talking to the static man on the screen. Caesar: The mission was failed, sir. We have no leverage against Plasma- Mack killed Polonium rather than capturing him. We left the body and scattered before local authorities arrived. Man: That’s okay, Caesar. You see, something good actually came out of this… Heroes *Mack *Caesar PT8 Villains *Polonium *Nobelium *Plasma (cameo) Supporting Cast *Lisa Macaroni (Mack's mom) *Computer *Ganglione *Nightchain *Kugelblitz (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Mack 10 Category:PokeRob